Wish Upon a Star ch1
by Letsgoanime
Summary: CH.1 IS LIKE OF A TRAILER TO SEE IF EDITS OR ETC NEEDS TO BE MADE NEXT UPDATE IS ACTUAL CH. Lovina has always been the girl that no one liked, she was foul mouthed, a hermit, and downright rude. Everyone compares her to her sister Felicia. One night when Lovina has had enough, she wished upon a star but what she did not expect was a government bastardo to appear in her life.


When you wish upon a star does your wish actually come true?

Is there really a way for someone's dreams to come true just because of some little imagination that we wish would happen to us?

And if they were able to, would it work for a girl like Lovina? The girl who everyone disliked because of her rudeness, her vulgar language, and her attitude.

It's not like she could help it though…. Right? That's just how she grew up, no one ever said they disliked her until middle school.

That was when she started getting compared to her twin sister Felicia…. Everyone saying she should be more like Felicia.

Those bastards…..

Would she actually have her wish granted? Yeah she was a bit harsh, but she wasn't _that_ harsh.

Right?

"I-I know this is stupid… Wishing upon a star.. haha yeah right, like it would come true." Lovina's face was red with embarrassment. She let out a sigh, serious once more and looked up at the sky through the window seal and a look of defeat evident on her face.

Tonight was one of the most beautiful nights she had experienced before. The moon was full and the stars were shining bright, the light perfectly fell upon her hair and her olive colored eyes glistened in the light. She really was a sight to see but the only thing that showed that this is a type of sad nostalgic was the sad look on her face that showed the true pain if painted. She has an extravagant window, it was bigger than her making it the perfect spot to sit.

She grabbed her acoustic guitar that was placed right beside her and got ready to play.

"I-if these stupid w-wishes come true it wouldn't hurt to t-try…"

She looked up once again and started to strum her guitar.

 ** _(Go to youtube and either type in this url or look up (Unbreakable fireflight meagan fuentes) or ( watch?v=n14XCr17gW4)_**

"Where are the people that accused me?

The ones who beat me down and bruised me

They hide just out of sight

Can't face me in the light

They'll return but I'll be stronger

God, I want to dream again

Take me where I've never been

I want to go there

This time I'm not scared

Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable

No one can touch me

Nothing can stop me

Sometimes it's hard to just keep going

But faith is moving without knowing

Can I trust what I can't see?

To reach my destiny

I want to take control but I know better

God, I want to dream again

Take me where I've never been

I want to go there

This time I'm not scared

Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable

No one can touch me

Nothing can stop me

Forget the fear it's just a crutch

That tries to hold you back

And turn your dreams to dust

All you need to do is just trust

God, I want to dream again

Take me where I've never been

I want to go there

This time I'm not scared

Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable

No one can touch me

Nothing can stop me

God, I want to dream again

Take me where I've never been

I want to go there

This time I'm not scared

Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable

No one can touch me

Nothing can stop me"

By the time she had finished her song she had tears running down her face and was trying to get them to stop.

"I wish that my wish is fulfilled and that my song was easy to understand and have that wish come true, I just want to know what life would be like if I wasn't compared with my sister by just ONE person…"

 **/Somewhere in the government/**

"Mios Dios! Esa chica tiene una voz preciosa! No me puedo imaginar lo que parece!" A man with bright green eyes stated.

"Toni, English please." A man with pure white hair stated.

"Sorry, I said, That girl has a beautiful voice! I can't imagine what she looks like!"

"Oh ho, my dear friend Antonio has found l'amour vrai! But mon amie, not all beautiful faces belong to beautiful voices!" A man with wavy blonde hair pulled back said with a chuckle.

"No! I can feel it! That girl is beautiful!" The prideful Spaniard stated.

Francis and Gilbert were slightly taken back at the look of confidence on his face.

Francis quickly changed that though and shrugged, a rose in hand, he winked and laughed.

Gilbert watched this and shivered and turned to Antonio.


End file.
